Naruto the Reincarnated Master
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Those of strength never truly die. They are remembered though legends, but when those legends die... the best way to be remembered... come back to the world through reincarnation.
1. Chapter 1 The Master

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - High School DxD - Omamori Himari - I own none of these**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _Hinata Uzumaki_  
 _Boruto Uzumaki/Sarada Uzumaki - Himawari Uzumaki/Inojin Uzumaki_  
 _Minato Uzumaki - Naruto Uzumaki Jr./Haruko Uzumaki - Hibiki Uzumaki/Saba Uzumaki_

An older man smiled softly as he stood in front of three graves. The man was tall, over 6'0" in height by a few inches. He had fair peach skin, and he had a rather youthful appearance for a man of his age. He wore an old orange jacket with black stripes on the sleeves and bottom. He also wore black pants, with black armored sandles. The man was holding a wooden cane by his side. His hair had turned white from age, and he had wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead. Those were the two only signs that he was any older than 30 years old.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, and with his Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Sage, and Uzumaki status he had lived to a very ripe age of 157 years old.

He had lived long enough that he had seen pretty much everything.

He had grown strong enough, that when he died Naruto knew for a fact that his Chakra and Spirit would enter the same Reincarnation Cycle that Asura before him had entered. He had attained a form of immortality, for as long as he had blood descendants, Naruto would continue to reincarnate for the rest of time.

He had outlived his wife, his children, and his grandchildren.

Now, he had great grandchildren that were fully grown adults with children of their own. Naruto was glad that Inojin had been willing to take the Uzumaki name when Himawari and him married, of course, the Uzumaki was the stronger clan. When two clans married, the stronger clan's last name became the last name of the family. Naruto had always cried when his family members died, but he was mature, and soon grew to be able to simply smile at the memories that he shared with them.

"Master..." A male voice, filled with devotion, said from behind him.

"Hamai, I'm perfectly able to defend myself." Naruto said with a smile as he turned around and saw his faithful "Servant". The man was a grown man, standing a few inches shorter than Naruto... a good few inches shorter. The man stood at a height of 5'7", and he was clearly a young man. He had long black hair that went down to his lower back, and he had bright purple eyes. He wore a white kimono, and at his side he carried a sword, the Kusanagi sword that had once been Naruto's rivals sword.

He also had white cat ears on top of his head, and a white cat tail coming out of the base of his spine.

"As your servant, it is my duty to faithfully stay by your side. No, even if it wasn't my duty, I would still stay by your side." Hamai said with a smile on his face. He was very loyal to Naruto, loyal that even though Naruto was getting close to th end of his life span, that he would still be more than happy to stay by his side.

He had once been little more than a beast.

Uzumaki were well known in the olden days, during the time of Hashirama, for sealing demons away forever. He had thought that there were no more Uzumaki, so he could come out of hiding. His kind, the Bakeneko, were bloodthirsty creatures. He had come to the Hidden Leaf Village, thinking he could eat some people.

Naruto had been taking a walk outside of the village when he saw Hamai, about to attack somebody.

Naruto had defeated him, and then spared his life under the condition that he not attack anyone anymore. He had been on his knees, prepared to have his life ended, and the person who defeated him simply allowed him to live. He had never been treated nicely before, and he didn't mean just by humans, he had never even been treated well by demons. It wasn't until later that he learned that Naruto was the strongest person he would ever meet. Inside of the old man was enough power to destroy all things in creation.

Powerful and kind.

So, Hamai was sworn himself into Naruto's service, and he had sworn his descendants into the service of Naruto's reincarnations, which would come from his descendants.

Naruto coughed a few times, and some blood came from his lips. Naruto wiped the blood, before he moved over to a bench and sat down. His chakra and ninjutsu strength had remained through the years, and he still retained all of his skills, but he had still aged. His organs were as strong as they used to be, and the only living person older than him was the immortal Orochimaru. Naruto wasn't afraid of death though, so he paid it no mind, and just rested his body.

"Hamai, the weather sure is nice today." Naruto said as he looked up at the sky, blue eyes even more blue than the sky itself.

Hamai was already at Naruto's side.

"Perfect weather for a walk Master. Is there... a demon is nearby." Hamai said, and Naruto tried to stand up, before he took a moment. Standing up was getting harder for Naruto's old bones, but he had sensed the demon as well. The Shinobi of the world had grown weaker, the 100+ years of peace had led to many ninja abandoning the ways of ninjutsu. There were only a handful of ninja left in the world, with Naruto being one of them.

Truthfully, there were only about 8 ninja who still practiced ninjutsu and the use of chakra.

With the powerful humans grown weak, demons started to come out of the Underworld to make deals with humans and steal their souls. Naruto was the one that stopped them, the Supernatural world and the Shinobi world were kept in balance by Naruto now. Whenever one appeared, Naruto would show up and remind them how bad of an idea it was to steal human souls.

"Come Hamai, we should go." Naruto said, and Hamai grabbed Naruto's arm.

Naruto used the Shunshin, and he appeared in the middle of the village, and he could see that there was a demon... a Devil standing on top of a building. The Devil had silvery white hair, and he wore a lot of armor. The man's large bat wings were visible, and he had a bound and gagged woman in front of him. The woman having 9 long fox tails behind her.

"Oh, so the infamous Uzumaki shows up. Well, you are welcome to watch as I destroy the last remnants of resistant humans have against Devil-kind!" The man shouted, and Hamai drew his sword. Naruto was calm though, didn't even bother powering up. He could sense the power of this man, and it was nothing compared to his own. "Using this Nine-Tails, I will open a Dragon Gate and summon powerful dragons to this world!" The Devil proclaimed.

"I will not allow you to damage my Master's home vile Devil!" Hamai shouted out towards the Devil, and Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I suggest you end this act. Do what you want, but I will stop you." Naruto informed the man, and Hamai sheathed his sword and backed up.

If Naruto said he would handle it, he would handle it.

"Such foolishness. Very well then, I was hoping that you wouldn't sense me doing this... but it appears that we are going to get a free pass." The Devil said, and Naruto saw the man grow multiple sets of bat wings out of his back. He had 12 bat wings, and he was looking serious. Two portals opened up above him, and the woman on the ground seemed to be in pain as her power was forcefully pulled out of her.

The first dragon that came out of the portal was a large white dragon, possibly around 20 meters tall. It styood on two legs, and it's arms were large feathery wings. The white dragon had two golden horns, and bright blue eyes. It's lower body was more muscular, and it had a long neck.

"A dragon!?" Hamai shouted in shock at seeing such a powerful enemy being force summoned.

"I, who has awakened, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream". I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy, and I shall take you to the limits of white paradise! I am Albion!" Albion shouted out as it appeared out of the portal. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, and Hamai seemed to sweat a little. Naruto wasn't worried at all though, the dragon's power was still weaker than 1% of Naruto's own power.

Truthfully, it was weaker than 1% of Naruto's current base form still.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked the devil as the first portal closed, and he was sweating heavily from summoning such a powerful dragon.

"Master, this Dragon is Albion, who divides the strength of those it faces in half, and adds that strength to itself." Hamai informed Naruto, and Albion looked towards Naruto. The Devil smirked, and Albion opened his mouth. A blast of blue energy started to form on it, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. That attack had enough raw power in it so far to destroy a small country, so apparently this dragon was pretty strong.

"Any who insult my pride, will be shown a white death!" Albion roared out, and Hamai crossed his arms at how brightly the attack was getting. Albio fired the attack at Naruto, and villagers didn't even panic, seeing as they could see Naruto there. Naruto's hand glowed yellow, before he smacked the white energy blast, and sent it flying up high into the sky. When it exploded, the shockwave was felt by those on the ground.

"Sorry, but I can't allow any attacks to hit the ground." Naruto informed Albion, who was rather surprised at how easily Naruto blocked that attack.

Naruto looked towards Albion, and he saw a collar around his neck, with some kind of vial of liquid inside of it.

'That is a poison... this man is controlling the dragon by using a poison that kills Dragons. If the man dies, the poison will kill the dragon as well.' Hamai thought as he looked towards the vile poison. Naruto patiently waited for Albion, who swung his tail at a Naruto. Naruto blocked the attack with his hand.

 _Divide!_

Naruto felt half of his chakra leave his body, and move into Albion. Sadly for Albion, who instantly regret his move, that power was far too much for his body to take in and control. Large amounts of energy started to come out of Albion's body, and it looked like he could look up at any second. He landed on the top of a building, groaning and twitching from an utter overload of energy.

He had a limit to how much energy he could take in.

'More... power than even Ophis or the Great Red!' Albion thought with anguish at how much he was suffering. He couldn't sense Naruto's power, so he didn't understand how much of it that he had. Meanwhile, Naruto regenerated his lost chakra very quickly, his body producing a large amount of chakra in the time that Albion was suffering.

"The weakness behind all Draining techniques, if your body can't handle how much power you are stealing, it starts to break down. You already knew this though... I think you should bring out your other trump card." Naruto talked with Albion, and informed the Devil, at the same time. The Devil was clearly surprised, pissed, and above all, frightened of the power that Naruto had just shown.

There were only two beings whose power Albion could not steal.

Ophis and the Great Red, both having enough power to overpower Albion's stealing ability. The difference in power was too immense.

"It will seem I have underestimated you." The Devil spoke with his grin returned to him. It didn't matter, no human could compete with both of the Heavenly Dragons at the same time. He would just summon both of them together, and after that he would overpower the human in front of him, and that would leave humanity without it's greatest asset. Thus, Devils would be able to make contracts with Devils and they could steal their souls.

"Master is the strongest, summon whatever you wish." Hamai bragged in Naruto's place, while Naruto saw a second dragon coming out of the portal.

This dragon was red, and had golden horns as well, but green eyes. This dragon was more muscular than Albion, and had crimson red scales. It had both arms and wings, and was a western dragon as well. It had a humanoid torso, and humanoid arms. The dragon had green eyes, and had flames coming out of his mouth.

"Red-One... this human... is-" Albion started to say, before the "Red-One" laughed when it saw the pitiful state that Albion was in.

"White-One, you were defeated by a mere mortal... a mortal near the end of his life!? Oh how the mighty have fallen. Your pride must be more wounded than ever before!" The Red-One said, and Albion growled.

"Ddraig, you will die by my hand." Albion spoke to Ddraig menacingly as it started to barely recover from expending the energy it had gained, bringing it back to the level it had been at before the fight. It would not be stealing Naruto's chakra again anytime soon, that was for sure. The dragons were clearly rivals, that or hated enemies.

"Master, they both have poison around their necks." Hamai let Naruto know, and the Devil nodded his head, before both dragons turned to face Naruto.

Still, the villagers didn't even panic, and just went about their lives as they normally did.

Lord Seventh was on the scene, they didn't need to worry.

Naruto's fists glowed, and he vanished in a burst of incredible physical speed that Ddraig and Albion couldn't match. Naruto appeared between the two dragons, and he struck at both of them with his fists. There was an explosion of power from his punches, and both dragons were sent flying, their scales shattered at the force. Ddraig slammed into a mountain, the mountain shattering, while Albion crashed into a forest, and continued to skid, before it hit a lack and splashed into the water.

The Devil was out practically shitting bricks when Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Ah... my back!" Naruto said with a groan as he leaned over, holding his lower back. He would remember to use the Shunshin next time he used speed to overwhelm somebody. Using speed without enhancing his body would lead to him having back pain. Naruto was old, and while he was a long lived Uzumaki who was still capable of fighting (his children and grandchildren were only 1/4th and 1/8th Uzumaki, so they lacked as long of life spans).

"Master, allow me." Hamai said as he started to rub Naruto's back to sooth the pain, and Naruto smiled at the Bakeneko.

"Thank you Hamai, this is very appreciated. So, Devil, your dragons have been knocked out... the collars were destroyed as well. I hit the sides of their heads... they won't be moving for awhile. What will you do now?" Naruto asked the Devil, wondering what he had planned now. The Devil didn't even notice that Naruto had created a clone that freed the fox woman, and she proceeded to run away, as the clone vanished.

"I won't be defeated so-" The nameless Devil started to say, before Naruto grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air.

"You lost, so leave. I would rather not kill my enemies, but I will do it. Never come to this land again, and you will not be killed." Naruto warned the Devil, and a magical seal appeared underneath the being. His body started to turn to dust and get absorbed so that he could escape back to the Underworld.

"That was a fantastic display of power Master. I am proud to be your servant. What!?" Hamai shouted in surprise when he saw white and red blasts of enegry collide together in the sky. The dragons hadn't been knocked out, but they were severely injured by the attacks they suffered. Now that their collars were broken, they weren't being threatened with that anti-dragon poison.

So they could fight each other again.

"I see, these dragons are enemies." Naruto said, and he flared his power, stopping the dragons from fighting. "Albion and Ddraig, if you continue fighting here in my village, I will be forced to intervene!" Naruto declared to the dragons.

They both opened portals, and teleported away to a different location, to the Underworld, so they could fight without Naruto interupting them... or killing them.

They wanted to kill each other, not have somebody else kill them.

Naruto gained a glint in his eye, and he remembered a recent prophecy that he had gotten from the Great Toad Sage. This one he had gotten, and it wasn't about him. This one was about his future reincarnation. Naruto didn't care about the prophecy, he just cared about something he had learned.

 _The time of ninja will soon come to an end, and in thousands of years, the Elemental Nations will be forgotten by humanity. Human history will no longer remember what the time of the ninja, and humanity will start itself over again._

After Naruto was dead, the human race would suffer from some type of world changing event that would split up the continent into many continents. The toad had predicted it, and the ninja way would be lost to time. The ninja way was already pretty much abandoned even now, so it would be only a matter of time before people forgot about them.

"Master... you are glowing." Hamai said, and Naruto smiled when he felt his life slipping away.

It was a seal's doing.

So that nobody could ever use the Edo Tensei on him, or clone him from his DNA, Naruto had a seal invented and placed on him. It would seem that today Naruto was going to die, and his body would become pure chakra, waiting to be reincarnated into one of his descendants, just like Asura before him.

"It appears my time has come... Hamai, do me a favor and look after my family." Naruto requested of Hamai, and Hamai beat a hand to his chest. He had already come to accept Naruto wasn't long for this world, but tears were still falling down his face as he accepted Naruto's last request.

"Master, myself and my descendants will dedicate our lives to your family. We will patiently wait for you to reincarnate... by the Bakeneko blood in my veins, I swear that we will faithfully serve and protect. No, even without swearing it, we would do this happily." Hamai said, and Naruto started to vanish into pure chakra. Hamai was proud to say that he was happy that Naruto's dying expression was his grinning face.

"Keep my families blood strong Hamai, that strength might be needed in the future." Naruto told Hamai, who nodded.

Naruto completely vanished, and like the Six Paths Sage before him, Naruto ascended passed the meaning of life and death. He now existed beyond time itself, waiting for the day that one of his descendants would be reincarnated.

The day would again come that Naruto Uzumaki, would live.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **In Naruto, those with enough power will reincarnate into their descendants. Naruto became stronger than anyone else, even Kaguya and Hagoromo. He is strong enough to reincarnate.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Roots of the World Change

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **This chapter is short for a reason.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I can't believe the prophecy would come true in this way." Hamai said to himself as he watched the Elemental Nations, the only continent on the planet, rapidly seperating itself. The earthquakes that tore through the land were huge, destroying all of the villages across the world. The loss of Ninjutsu meant that the people had no way to stop the earthquakes using Earth Release, and they couldn't support their buildings.

The last few centuries worth of technological advancements were being destroyed right before his very eyes, and they were being swallowed whole by holes in the ground.

The people were escaping to shelters, hoping that would be good enough for a good enough number of them to survive.

Hamai had taken the Uzumaki Main Branch, those whose Uzumaki blood was the strongest. The strong blood of his Master, in the last 40 years, had seperated even more. The powerful chakra remained deep inside of their blood, waiting to be unleashed. One part of the family though, the children that had been born with the most chakra, had formed the Uzumaki Main Branch. The Branch Families on the other hand, had much less chakra, and reach of them only gained a single ability that they could use.

The Main Branch contained in it the raw chakra of Naruto Uzumaki, passed down through generations.

The side branches gained Bloodlines that Naruto had once held in him. The Lava Release, the Magnet Release, and the Boil Release, but they couldn't use them as well with their much smaller reserves of chakra. The Main family was considered to be the only family truly descended from Naruto, seeing as only they had enough chakra that they could potentially learn Senjutsu.

Hamai had hidden the Uzumaki main branch family in a shelter in the Underworld, where the Bakeneko lived.

At the moment, Hamai was in the human world so that he could collect history. He was collecting the history of the Uzumaki family, and the history of the Elemental Nations itself. he already had hanging from his back the Scroll of Seals, and he had a bag that had plenty of other scrolls that pertained to History, Ninjutsu that was used by the Uzumaki family (aka the Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki), and the Taijutsu of the Hyuga and Toads (which Naruto used).

The Tailed Beasts had finally reformed after being released from Naruto's death, and they were already hidden away, waiting for Naruto to reincarnate.

Since Naruto's body had been turned into raw chakra, the day that Naruto reincarnated, he would reincarnate his _soul_ as well, not just his chakra.

"Father, I found the Master's cloak." Hamai's daughter said. She was a woman in her later 20s in appearance, adopting his black hair, which went down her back as well. She wore the same white kimono as him, and she was the one who was carrying the Kusanagi sword of Sasuke Uchiha, the sword given to him by his Master. Her entire life, she had served the Uzumaki family, and been told the stories of Naruto Uzumaki, and been instilled the value of absolute loyalty to him.

They were loyal to the Uzumaki, but, they were waiting.

They were waiting for the _true_ Head to be reborn, their Master. They were waiting for the Master to be reborn into the Young Master of the future. Only the Young Master could truly control them, even if they were loyal to the Uzumaki, the future Master would have their true loyalty.

"You did well Himai." Hamai said as he rubbed his daughter's head, and the two of them went back to their task of collecting scrolls, and anything that could be considered important to the future.

They were searching the Uzumaki home, while it was still standing, for anything, anything at all that would be important to their late Master.

As the 7th Hokage, the Master owned the Scroll of Seals just as much as any Hokage before and after him did. It would come in handy with the training of the Young Master in the future.

"Father, what is causing this earthquake?" Himai asked as she was kept her cat-like balance up, not falling in the slightest. The house started to collapse, and Hamai grabbed a small orange jacket that would fit a 12 year old best. He put it in the front of his kimono, over his chest, and it started the two of them ran out of the holes in the walls.

"The damage of the last war, or so it has been told." Hamai said as he pointed to the energy shooting up into the air.

"The... damage?" Himai asked, and she could see the energy as well. The continent had fully split into multiple continents, and they were quickly drifting away from each other. This drifting causing the rapid and harsh earthquakes appearing all over the world. The landscapes were rapidly changing as well, as mountains were either created or destroyed, levelled or reaching new heights.

The rate the world was changing was unreal.

The Hokage Monument had already been shattered, and the village was destroyed now, with the city behind the mountain falling to pieces as well. The earth swallowing it whole, before filling in the hole over the top of it.

"The Shinju tree stump, the roots have continued to grow, and now the world is trying to destroy the Shinju... by sinking it to the bottom of the ocean... and pushing it into the center of the earth." Hamai said as he looked to a blast of lava shooting out of a newly formed ocean. The lava started to rapidly cool down, and huge amounts of steam formed over the ocean.

They continued to go further away though.

The Land of Fire had split, and they were currently standing atop the smallest fragment of that once great land.

"The Great Toad Sage explained this would happen... this will lead to the massive genocides of many of the species of this world. Only species that are resilient, or hidden away, will survive... the time where humans wield mighty Ninjutsu is over." Hamai spoke sadly, this his Master would be saddened by seeing his world changing. The Shinju root had finally been taken to the center of the earth, and the quaking finally stopped.

They stood at the top of the highest, newly formed, mountain and they could see ocean surrounding the now small island on all sides.

"Father... The world that will be... Would the Master approve of it?" Himai asked, looking out into the distance. The changes only took moments, it didn't take long for even the godly stump of the Shinju to change the world. The roots had reshaped the entire world, before it sank into the core of the planet and was destroyed. The entire world could never go back to the way it was.

The Master would be reborn into a world, completely unlike the one that he had known before.

"The Master is All-Accepting. The Master can accept people, and things, for what they are. The world has returned to it's natural state... human evolution will once more need to occur. Advancements thus far have only been because of chakra... I know Master would be curious about how humans will evolve without it." Hamai spoke with a small hint of pride. He followed the things his Master had taught to him, even after his Master's death, he was still taught by the legends. The legends of Naruto Uzumaki had taught him things that even his Master didn't tell him in person.

"I will go and get the family." Himai said with a bow towards her father, who nodded.

"Yes, the rebuilding of the family house will have to come first... Without ninja, the world will soon become a battlefield for humans and demons... and angels." Hamai said as he looked up at the sky. The strength of humanity had been keeping all of them back for the longest time, with Naruto's strength preventing them from even trying anything. The last 40 years, demons had been attempting to invade the world, and the few remaining ninja had been pushed to the brink to hold them all back.

It was quality vs quantity, and sadly, it would seem that the sheer numbers had allowed the world demons to once more inhabit the world.

Humans had fallen out of power once more.

'Humans are an ever evolving species. If there will be demons, then humans who can slay those demons will be born.' Himai thought with a glance towards her father, before she opened a portal.

The needs of the Uzumaki family must always come first.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **This short chapter was to show how the world changed.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Also, I am going to answer some questions.  
Himari is a Bakeneko, not a Nekomata or a Nekoshou. She has one tail, they have two tails.  
Yes, this will be a harem. Face it, the women of DxD are attracted to power, and even reincarnated, the raw, untapped power Naruto has will make even Ophis and Great Red pale in comparison.  
Also, I am going to ignore reviews that say don't "put Rias or Akeno because it is", because unless you never read my stories, you will know that I rarely ever make them apart of the pairing. Just because other people do it a lot, is not a reason for me NOT to do it, seeing as I rarely do it.**_

 _ **That being said, the pairing is still open. Issei will not have a harem, or a girl. If you WANT a harem, you should NOT have a harem. If you are not capable of loyalty, then why should a woman be loyal to you? The only reason a man should have a harem, if it is NOT his idea or desire to have one. I don't hate Issei, and I never bash him, but he simply is not worthy of a harem.**_

 _ **That being said, I am a reasonable man.  
**_ _ **If you want a girl in the harem, and are willing to wait for me to realistically make the girl fall in love with Naruto, then I will listen to requests.  
**_ _ **I will not listen to reviews that say "(Insert Girl Name)" or "This girl is hot, put her in the harem"  
**_ _ **I want REAL reasons why you think they would be good together, or at least why the girl would fall for Naruto.**_


End file.
